A Little To Far
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: The twins are working on their act the night before the first host club when things go a little to far. Twincest! Yaoi! Fluff! T cause I'm paranoid.


**Hello! This is the first OHSHC fic I've done so please be merciful! I just finished the anime recently and this idea was bugging me at the back of my brain for like two days but I have a strict "No writey till you've finished series" rule. So, now that I'm done rambling, here is the disclaimer! lol**

**Disclaimer- They…aren't…mine….*cries* Here's the fic \./_\./**

**This takes place their LAST year of MIDDLE school.**

**~~lol~~~**

Hikaru sat down on their bed flopping back, "Kaoru, I know it was our idea but I have no clue how we're gonna do this. Any Ideas?"

"I was hoping you did. Sometimes, having the same thought process has disadvantages huh?" he said laughing.

"Yeah, but others is awesome like when we mess with people," he said laughing. About that time he got a text.

"Who is it?"

"It's from Kyoya-sempi."

"What does he want?"

Hikaru opened the message and read it aloud, "If you two need any help with ideas let me know."

They looked at each other, "Creepy timing."

"Well, are we gonna ask for help?"

"Yeah, cause if we don't we won't have anything tomorrow," Kaoru said.

Hikaru replied to the text, he read Kyoya's reply aloud, "Since you two most likely didn't think to pick someone to play uke and seme do that. My idea is what if the uke claims to have seen seme looking at another boy/girl, you two choose, during class and questions the other. The seme seems shocked and denies it."

"Hm, not bad."

"Yup, this will possibly be the most awkward thing we will do in our lives."

"Probably, so," Kaoru left his question unfinished.

"I am the oldest."

"Really? You're using the time card again?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I'm also more outgoing than you. You would probably be more awkward than me because you still have a few shreds of dignity."

"You have a point, dang it, why are you always right about the irreverent crap?"

"Cause if not I'd always be wrong," he said standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if we want to not look like complete idiots tomorrow we need to practice."

"Fine."

It was quiet. "Well, any time now, uke," Hikaru said with a devilish grin.

Kaoru glared at Hikaru, "Hikaru, I-I saw you looking at that girl in math again today," he looked down, "you don't like her better than me do you?"

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru around the waist, "Of course not," he said.

Kaoru looked up at his twin, "Then Hikaru, why were you staring at her?" He looked back down, "I'd understand if you would rather be with her."

Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin to be level with his own, "Kaoru, don't be stupid, there is no one I'd rather be with. It only looked like I was staring at her but I was thinking about you Kaoru."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said softly. Kaoru felt warm like this, it was different. It felt good.

"What is it Kaoru, surely you don't still think I was thinking about her?" Hikaru couldn't help but keep it going, even though they had done enough to practice for host club. But it just felt right to have his Kaoru in his arms.

"I'm sorry; I just thought you would rather be with someone you wouldn't be ridiculed for loving."

"Kaoru, don't be silly, I only love y-"but before he could finish Kaoru slipped and fell pulling Hikaru down on top of him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Before he realized it, Hikaru closed the distance and kissed his twin. When they broke apart Kaoru looked confused, "H-Hikaru, w-what was that?"

"I…I'm sorry," he went to stand but Kaoru grabbed the older boy and pulled him back down and kissed him again.

This time when they broke apart from the need of air it was Hikaru to talk, "Kaoru?"

"It's a good thing you claimed seme."

"Why's that?" he asked confused by the randomness.

"Because," Kaoru leaned up and whispered in Hikaru's ear, "you would have never thought to make yourself fall."

Hikaru sat up, "You did that on purpose?"

"What you said earlier is true; you're more outgoing than I am. I couldn't get up the nerve to do it so I gave you a little extra push. I just couldn't stand it; it wanted so badly to kiss you."

"Well Kaoru," he said standing up, "I can't believe you."

Hurt was plain on Kaoru's face. "Hikaru?"

"I can't believe you would risk getting yourself hurt," Hikaru said sitting down on the bed.

"That's why you're upset?" Kaoru becoming less hurt.

"Yes, if I had of just done it while we were standing you wouldn't have almost gotten hurt," he looked down. Kaoru noticed a tear streaming down his face.

Kaoru stood, slightly wincing, and walked over to Hikaru and sat down next to his crying brother, "Hikaru, it isn't your fault, I'm the one that dropped myself to the floor, it isn't like you pushed me. And even if you had of done it while we were standing, I still probably would of ended up on the floor, hurt for real, because we both know you would have pinned me down to get a better angle."

Hikaru looked into Kaoru's eyes, "I love you Kaoru, more than I should. And I don't care what people think, I want to be with you."

"I love you too Hikaru."

Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a hug and kissed him. They stayed like that all night, just hugging and kissing until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Hikaru woke up in the middle of the night and they were both in the middle of the bed in their school clothes. He didn't want to wake his sleeping twin so he got up and got a blanket from the closet. He went back and got back in bed and wrapped one arm around Kaoru and used to other to cover them up before putting the free arm around his twin. Soon he drifted off to sleep and never knew that Kaoru had been awake the whole time.

"I love you Hikaru, good night."

**~~~lol~~~**

**Awwws, I don't care if it's wrong those two are so darn cute together! (I'm a very sick person…)**

**Well, you know the drill, review or I hunt you down and kill your family! :D**


End file.
